Comme un boomerang
by xAneurysm
Summary: Après avoir constitué deux groupes pour un raid, Columbus et Little Rock disparaissent sans laisser de trace, à Atlanta. " On n'aurait jamais dû les aider, glissa-t-elle à son oreille dans un soupir exaspéré. J'ai pas envie de mourir à cause de ces bouseux. Et si je meurs, ma sœur tuera ton cadavre. "
1. L'audacieuse gamine

_Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue sur ma toute première looooongue fanfiction sur l'univers de TWD. Bon, je triche un peu puisqu'il s'agit d'un crossover, mais autant aller jusqu'au bout et allier deux univers d'invasion de zombies, pas vrai ? C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur Zombieland, j'ai encore un peu du mal à gérer les personnages de ce film, mais je fais du mieux que je peux. Si cela sonne faux pour vous, n'hésitez pas une seule seconde pour me le signaler, et je rectifierai le tir ! J'ai voulu garder l'ambiance un peu décontracté de Zombieland, mais sans tomber dans la parodie de TWD, alors j'espère vous faire rire ou, au contraire, vous émouvoir. _

_L'histoire prend place durant la saison 1, donc on reprend TWD depuis touuuut le début._

_Je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture ! _

.

_Je remercie chaleureusement **Nnoxx** qui, sans le vouloir, m'a donné une super idée de départ -que tu reconnaîtras- et m'a motivé à écrire la suite, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle m'a un peu poussé à me bouger les fesses pour poster ce chapitre, mine de rien, alors je te remercie de m'avoir foutu la pression, ahaah. _

_._

_Disclaimer : Les paroles de début de chapitres sont issues des films Disney, les personnages sont issus de TWD et de Zombieland qui ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Et heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs !_

_._

* * *

**Premier Arc **

**CHAPITRE 1 : L'AUDACIEUSE GAMINE**

_._

_« Comme un homme,_  
_Sois plus violent que le cours du torrent._  
_Comme un homme,_  
_Sois plus puissant que les ouragans._  
_Comme un homme,_  
_Sois plus ardent que le feu des volcans,_  
_Secret comme les nuits de lune de l'Orient. »_

_Mulan_

_._

* * *

« Eh, Tallahassee, t'as pas bientôt fini de pisser ? »

Le dénommé Tallahasssee ne se retourna même pas. De sa main de libre, il leva son majeur à son intention, puis continua sa petite affaire en sifflotant. En bon gamin qu'il était, il s'amusa même à dessiner la première lettre de son surnom, ce qui le fit grassement ricaner.

« Ça fait trois jours que t'as pas pissé ?

Tu m'emmerdes, Wichita. »

Adossée contre le capot de sa voiture, Wichita souffla une énième fois tout en roulant des yeux. La patience et elle, ça faisait trois et Tallahassee –_qui était, malgré tout, son ami_\- avait ce don si agaçant de la faire régulièrement sortir de ses gonds. Son regard charbonneux se posa alors sur l'horizon et l'espace d'un instant, elle songea à prendre la voiture et partir. Ce ne serait que la troisième fois qu'elle le laisserait sur le bas-côté, après tout. Tallahassee remonta sa braguette puis se retourna, une main reposant sur son arme.

« Tu comptes pisser sur les zombies ? »

Il arqua un sourcil, tout en avançant jusqu'à la portière côté conducteur.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec le mot pisser ?

\- J'sais pas, j'aime bien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, tandis qu'un maigre sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez, viens poser tes fesses là, ordonna-t-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui. On doit encore retrouver ton _boyfriend _et la mioche. »

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et claqua la porte avec entrain. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal de laisser Little Rock, sa jeune sœur et Columbus, son _boyfriend_, ensemble à la recherche d'un peu de nourriture dans une petite supérette. Malgré son attachement pour eux, elle avait toujours considéré qu'ils étaient les plus faibles du groupe. Pas que c'était péjoratif, non, mais ils étaient plutôt empotés avec une arme entre les mains. Sa sœur avait même failli tirer dans la jambe de Tallahassee un jour, heureusement que ce dernier avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre le cran de sécurité avant de lui tendre la fameuse arme. Columbus, quant à lui, avait tendance à vite se laisser déborder, paniquant légèrement quand tout s'enchaînait trop vite.

« T'inquiètes, ils sont increvables ces deux-là, comme de la mauvaise herbe, la rassura maladroitement son ami. »

Elle eut un vague sourire. Elle avait peur qu'une quelconque merde leur arrive, c'était vrai, mais néanmoins, elle leur faisait confiance. Parce qu'ils étaient quand même une sacrée équipe, des plus singulières, et tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se pensaient invincibles. Wichita ouvrit alors la boite à gants et en sortit la carte routière. Elle la déplia, la retourna dans tous les sens jusqu'à trouver où ils étaient, dans l'état de Géorgie. Elle pointa ensuite Marietta, ville qu'ils avaient quitté il y a une petite heure puis fit glisser son doigt jusqu'au croisement de la route 75 et 85, là où ils devaient tous se retrouver. Elle supposa leur temps de route à deux petites heures de quoi faire un bon somme reposant. Elle demanda donc à Tallahassee si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle dorme un peu ce à quoi il répondit par un signe de négation de la tête. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par le ronronnement de la BMW.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tallahassee la réveilla en lui donnant un coup de coude. Elle marmonna quelque chose, comme quoi il pourrait être plus doux parfois avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent grand. Devant elle se trouvait la petite voiture de Columbus. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille puisqu'ils s'étaient tous longtemps foutu de lui quand il s'était ramené avec ce vieux tas de ferraille sur roues à la couleur complètement dépassée. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait que le moteur tournait encore et pourtant il n'y avait, visiblement, aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur. Elle se redressa alors dans son siège, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? questionna-t-elle sans quitter la voiture du regard. »

Tallahassee ne répondit pas. Il coupa le moteur, serra le frein à main puis sortit de la voiture sans faire trop de bruit, pour une fois. Il récupéra le Winchester qui traînait sur la banquette arrière, vérifia qu'il était chargé avant de le braquer sur la voiture. Avec prudence, il avança. De part et d'autre, il entendait le souffle mourant des morts-vivants, mais aucun ne semblait suffisamment prêt pour qu'il s'inquiète outre mesure. Arrivé à hauteur de la vitre arrière, il remarqua que la portière côté conducteur était mal fermée. Il en déduisit donc qu'ils ne devaient pas se trouver à l'intérieur et un coup d'œil approfondi dans l'habitacle lui confirma son hypothèse. Il se hissa néanmoins côté passager pour arrêter le moteur puis en ressorti aussi rapidement. L'homme haussa les épaules à l'adresse de Wichita qui était restée dans la voiture. Il fit ensuite un tour sur lui-même à la recherche d'un quelconque indice mais rien ne l'interpella particulièrement. Putain, Atlanta grouillait de zombies en plus ! Ils auraient dû écouter Columbus et choisir un autre point pour se retrouver… Quelle bande d'idiots !

C'est alors que le premier rôdeur tomba sur Tallahassee, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le macadam, le cow-boy en position de faiblesse en tentant de faire bouclier avec son fusil. Sous l'effort, sa mâchoire se contracta ainsi que tous les muscles de ses bras. Bordel, cette merde allait finir par lui arracher un œil ! Dans un ultime effort et avec un cri de rage, il réussit à repousser la créature. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Il eut juste le temps de prendre appui sur ses genoux pour écraser la tête du rôdeur contre la voiture à l'aide de la crosse de son arme avant qu'il n'aperçoive un second clopiner jusqu'à lui.

« Putain d'merde, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. »

De son côté, Wichita s'était installée derrière le volant tant bien que mal. Les mains moites, elle démarra rapidement la berline et ses pneus crissèrent lorsqu'elle écrasa la pédale d'accélération. Elle s'arrêta net ensuite à hauteur de son ami qui s'engouffra dans l'habitacle sans attendre une seconde de plus. Wichita accéléra une nouvelle fois en braquant son volant à fond sur la gauche, si bien que Tallahassee se retrouva presque écrasé contre sa portière. Elle percuta un zombie qui vint dégueulasser son pare-brise, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Elle voulait juste mettre de la distance entre elle et ces choses. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le panneau d'Atlanta se retrouva derrière eux qu'elle se décida à ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter. Son cœur tambourinait beaucoup trop vite dans sa cage thoracique et la moiteur de ses mains ne s'était pas non plus améliorée. Elle souffla longuement tout en posant son front contre le volant avant qu'une vague de colère ne monte en elle. Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme quitta avec hargne l'habitacle puis ne se gêna aucunement pour donner un coup de pied contre le pneu.

« Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle à la fois pour avoir perdu sa sœur et la douleur qui montait le long de sa jambe. »

Tallahassee sortit à son tour. Il fit le tour de la voiture et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Wichita le plaqua contre la portière.

« Putain, on n'aurait pas dû les laisser que tous les deux ! T'aurais dû m'écouter pour une fois au lieu d'vouloir tirer à la courte paille !

\- Oh, calme-toi, gamine, rétorqua-t-il en la repoussant doucement. Y'avait pas d'armes, sur la banquette arrière, ils sont partis avec. »

Elle serra les poings si forts que ses ongles lui écorchèrent avec force la paume de ses mains et, avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide comme tenter de l'étrangler sur le champ, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Puis, la survivante marcha dans tous les sens durant quelques secondes tandis que sa colère descendait peu à peu.

« Mais quelle conne, mais quelle conne ! Pourquoi on les a laissé partir ?

\- Parce qu'ils savent survivre, peut-être ? répliqua-t-il en esquissant un faux sourire.

\- C'est quoi la règle six ?

\- Quoi ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, pas certain de l'utilité de sa demande. »

Wichita roula des yeux avant de répéter, avec plus de dureté :

« La règle six.

\- Voyager avec un déodorant ? tenta-t-il, toujours pas familier avec la multitude de règles de Columbus.

\- Non ! s'insurgea-t-elle en donnant un nouveau coup de pied dans une pierre imaginaire. Voyager en groupe ! »

Elle avait crié cela comme si c'était une règle à laquelle elle accordait de l'importance alors qu'elle avait toujours trouvé cette manie de tout lister risible. Mais c'était les règles de Columbus et elle s'y accrocherait parce qu'au fond, elle imaginait que ça pouvait peut-être le faire revenir. Le soleil commençait à décliner et, à vue de nez, tout serait plongé dans la pénombre d'ici une à deux heures. Alors Tallahassee prononça la phrase qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre :

« On trouve un abri pour la nuit et on les cherchera demain. »

Demain. C'était long. Presque douze heures et il pouvait s'en passer des choses durant ce laps de temps. Surtout en pleine nuit, où les rôdeurs ne semblaient plus avoir besoin de dormir. Un éclair d'hésitation passa dans son regard. Elle voulait les retrouver maintenant, pour sûr, les prendre dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là, mais à quoi bon jouer les héroïnes quand on n'était même pas certain de voir le soleil se lever le lendemain ? Elle acquiesça donc, à contrecœur. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le cow-boy qui prit le volant. Elle ne protesta pas, elle était épuisée, lasse de devoir fuir pour vivre. Elle les guida, néanmoins, jusqu'à un chalet de repos qui se trouvait non loin de là, enfoncé dans les bois. La jeune femme était loin de connaitre Atlanta comme sa poche, mais pour avoir fait quelques pique-niques dans la forêt bordant la ville avec quelques amis, elle devait tout de même avouer que les sentiers battus la connaissaient un peu.

« C'est ça, un chalet ? demanda alors Tallahassee lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, arquant un sourcil. »

Pour lui, c'était juste un vieux cabanon en bois rongé par les mites. Wichita haussa les épaules.

« On a un toit sur la tête, c'est déjà bien. »

Et ils se reposèrent ici sans même se douter qu'à quatre kilomètres de là se trouvait un second groupe de survivants.

.

* * *

.

Columbus et Little Rock étaient en vie. Enfin, pour le moment, parce que d'ici quelques minutes, les rôdeurs allaient leur bondir à la gorge à cause d'une tête brûlée qui avait joué le malin dans un tank, plus tôt dans la journée. Rick, qu'il s'appelait et bien qu'il était shérif du comté de King, il n'avait vraisemblablement jamais entendu parler de la règle 16. _Ne pas jouer les héros_.

« On n'aurait jamais dû les aider, lui glissa Little Rock à l'oreille dans un soupir exaspéré. J'ai pas envie de mourir à cause de ces bouseux. »

Columbus lui donna un coup de coude, lui intimant de ne pas les appeler comme ça. Certes, même lui passait pour un pro de la gâchette à côté d'eux, mais il fallait mieux ne pas se les mettre à dos pour le moment. Surtout la blonde qui avait sauté à la gorge de Rick dès qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le centre commercial et l'autre blaireau qui lui rappelait bien trop Tallahassee, mais en pire. La plupart du groupe –_ils étaient cinq, avec Rick_\- était monté sur le toit tandis qu'Andrea –_la blonde_\- était restée au rez-de-chaussée avec eux. Quand la première rangée de porte vitrée se brisa sous les coups des créatures, ils sursautèrent tous. Little Rock chargea son fusil. Elle glissa un regard sur la jeune femme, se retenant de justesse de lui demander si elle avait enlevé son cran de sûreté, sur le ton de la moquerie. Ce n'était vraiment que tous des bouseux.

« On devrait monter sur le toit, déclara alors Andrea en reculant pas à pas.

\- Et sauter ? rétorqua l'adolescente.

\- On devrait faire ça, répondit Columbus en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie, ignorant volontairement sa remarque. »

Cette dernière le dévisagea d'un regard mauvais, sous-entendant clairement qu'il n'était qu'une fillette pour ne pas oser protester. Il lui fit les gros yeux, elle roula les siens. Andrea ouvrit alors la marche dans l'escalier de service tandis que derrière, Little Rock trainait les pieds. Elle avait envie de se battre, de les saigner à blanc et de gagner le titre de meilleure tueuse de zombie du mois parce que pour le moment, c'était Tallahassee qui le détenait en ayant balancé une grenade à l'aide du club de golf. Une vraie explosion de tripes, Columbus n'avait pas mangé de la journée, après. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le toit, l'ambiance électrique lui hérissa tous les poils de son corps. Ils venaient de débarquer au beau milieu d'une dispute.

Merle, qui ne semblait être apprécié de personne, riait à gorge déployée, comme s'ils n'allaient pas mourir d'une minute à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Andrea, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce connard est complètement taré, répondit T-Dog en serrant la mâchoire. »

La première fois que Little Rock l'avait vu, la veille, elle avait étouffé un rire. Columbus lui avait adressé un drôle de regard et elle avait simplement répondu que dans les films, les noirs ne survivaient pourtant pas plus d'une demi-heure à une fin du monde.

« J'ai juste proposé qu'on sacrifie l'blackos. C'pas comme si on avait vraiment besoin de lui. »

Merle avait déclara cela comme si c'était logique et la réaction de T-Dog ne se fit pas attendre. Il voulut se jeter sur lui, mais Rick et le bridé –_Glenn, elle le retiendra plus tard_\- le retinrent de justesse. L'adolescente en déduisit donc que ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il désirait lui refaire le portrait. Elle balaya rapidement le toit du regard avant de tomber sur une barre en fer qui trainait à seulement quelques mètres de là. Au moins, si la situation dégénérait, elle avait de quoi en assommer quelques-uns. Le ton de la conversation monta d'un cran, mais elle n'y faisait déjà plus attention, se glissant avec discrétion jusqu'à l'arme qu'elle avait trouvé. C'est alors que le premier coup de poing partit. Elle ne vit pas qui avait frappé qui, mais les cris du groupe ne lui annonçaient rien de bon. Little Rock abandonna donc la discrétion pour se saisir de la barre de fer. Elle se retourna et frappa avec force Merle, qui se trouvait juste devant elle, dans le tibia.

« Ah putain, sale petite garce, susurra-t-il en s'écroulant à genoux tant la douleur était insoutenable. »

Si la plupart des personnes la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, Rick eut au moins la présence d'esprit de le maîtriser rapidement en le menottant au tuyau d'aération. Il leva alors le regard sur l'adolescente avant qu'un mince sourire n'orne ses lèvres.

« Bien joué. »

Elle accepta le compliment d'un hochement de tête. Sa main ne desserra pas pour autant la barre de fer. Si elle venait d'éliminer un problème, il y en avait toujours un autre qui les attendait, des étages plus bas et s'ils ne s'en occupaient pas, le saut de l'ange serait la dernière chose qu'ils feraient volontairement.

« Il faut trouver une issue de secours, déclara Rick. »

Finalement, elle disait des choses sensées, la tête brûlée.

« On a tout essayé, rétorqua Andrea en croisant les bras. Les égouts sont impraticables.

\- Et la porte de service, par laquelle vous m'avez fait entrer ?

\- Il a raison, on essayer ça, intervint Little Rock. En tout cas, Columbus et moi, on va sortir par-là, que vous nous suiviez ou non. »

Les regards convergèrent sur Columbus qui n'avait, jusque-là, rien dit. Il ouvrit la bouche, ayant l'air plus idiot qu'autre chose avant que finalement, un son ne franchisse ses lèvres.

« Je la suis où qu'elle aille. »

L'adolescente eut un petit sourire victorieux. Elle traversa le groupe sans leur adresser un seul regard puis dévala les escaliers. Le jeune homme les regarda une dernière fois. Il haussa les épaules tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un mince sourire d'excuse avant de quitter à son tour le toit. Little Rock descendit les marches deux à deux, sa main glissant le long de la rambarde. De temps à autre, son fusil percutait cette dernière et elle le remettait correctement sur son épaule. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage du centre commercial, ils entendirent la porte se claquer violemment avant que des chuchotements ne parviennent jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Columbus s'arrêta puis leva la tête. Il eut un sourire en coin. Finalement, ils avaient décidé de les suivre. Ce n'est qu'une fois au rez-de-chaussée qu'ils se stoppèrent tous les deux pour attendre le reste du groupe.

Little Rock laissa son regard vagabonder sur les zombies qui s'entassaient de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle grimaça. Elle avait beau jouer les durs, ces choses-là lui fichaient une peur bleue, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient si nombreux. S'ils ne sortaient pas vite d'ici, ils seraient tous morts en moins d'une minute dès que la vitre cédera. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, parce que malgré l'épidémie, elle avait encore trop de chose à vivre pour mourir si jeune. Ce fut Rick qui pointa en premier le bout de son nez. Il regarda rapidement les rôdeurs avant de presser Columbus et Little Rock de filer dans la réserve arrière où une issue de secours se trouvait.

« Dépêchez-vous, dépêchez-vous, ne cessait-il de répéter, ses attitudes de shérif revenant au galop. »

Une fois que le dernier survivant eut couru dans la réserve, Rick s'autorisa un dernier regard sur la baie vitrée. Une fissure apparut, puis une seconde. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il suivit le reste de son groupe.

« Et maintenant ? grimaça Andrea. »

Little Rock leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme ne cessait de l'exaspérer avec son air toujours hautain de petite citadine. Au lieu de passer ses nerfs sur elle, l'adolescente ouvrit la porte de secours. Trois rôdeurs tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une camionnette au loin avant que Rick ne la force à fermer la porte.

« J'allais pas partir en courant, déclara-t-elle d'un ton cassant. »

Puis, elle passa sous le bras du shérif qui lui bloquait le passage et se positionna à côté de Columbus.

« J'ai vu une camionnette, lui dit-elle. »

Il comprit rapidement où elle voulait en venir, mais son regard se porta sur les autres survivants. Même s'il nourrissait une crainte justifiée envers les inconnus, il devait tout de même avouer que ça l'embêtait de les laisser ici. Après tout, ils se côtoyaient déjà depuis la veille. Le jeune homme décida donc de prendre les choses en main.

« Okay, alors on va appliquer tout de suite des règles. »

Andrea arqua un sourcil, n'appréciant pas spécialement qu'un jeunot lui dicte quoi faire. Mais elle se garda de tout commentaire, elle sentait au fond d'elle que ces deux étrangers étaient bien leur unique chance de s'en sortir. Elle jeta un regard à Glenn qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

« On t'suit, annonça T-Dog en parlant pour l'ensemble du groupe. »

Columbus leva l'index.

« Règle numéro un : avoir un bon cardio.(Il leva le majeur.) Règle numéro deux : pas d'armes à feu. (Puis l'annulaire.) Et enfin, règle numéro trois : ne pas jouer les héros. »

Tallahassee avait l'habitude de ricaner à l'entente de ses règles, si bien que lorsqu'il ne reçut que des regards surpris de la part du groupe, il ne sut dire si c'était ou non une bonne chose.

« Pas d'armes à feu ? répéta alors Andrea, pas enchantée plus que ça par cette règle. »

Little Rock lui lança alors sa barre de fer qu'elle rattrapa in-extremis.

« Parce que ça les rameute tous, répliqua l'adolescente. Il y en a trois dans la rue. Tu t'occupes du premier avec ça et Columbus et moi, on s'charge des deux derniers avec la crosse de notre fusil. »

Tiens, elle lui avait cloué le bec à cette blondinette.

« Les autres, vous nous suivez, à moins que vous ne trouviez une quelconque arme dans le local, reprit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils, remarquant qu'il manquait une tête. Mais… il est où, votre pote ? »

Rick ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, la baie vitrée se brisa dans un fracas effroyable. Le sang de Little Rock ne fit qu'un tour, tandis qu'un éclair de peur vint traverser le regard d'Andrea. Cette dernière serra d'autant plus sa barre de fer puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'adolescente. Elles ne s'observèrent pas longtemps, peut-être deux ou trois secondes, mais ce fut suffisant, pour les deux seules femmes du groupe, pour retrouver assez d'audace et de courage. Elles allaient s'en sorte coûte que coûte.

« Ouvre cette putain de porte, aboya la plus âgée à Rick qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée. »

Il s'exécuta sans protester et, à peine eut-elle fait deux pas dehors que le premier rôdeur lui tomba dessus, les bras tendus. Elle ravala un cri de surprise, recula puis, avec toute la rage de vivre qui bouillonnait dans son ventre, elle abattit sa barre sur la créature. Des projections de sang vinrent salir son chemisier et le mur, tandis que le rôdeur chancela jusqu'à tomber à terre. Les dents serrées, Andrea écrasa une nouvelle fois son arme sur sa boite crânienne. Puis, elle releva la tête, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Elle ne se serait jamais crue capable d'en tuer un au corps et corps, sans ressentir autre chose que de la haine, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus longtemps là-dessus que, déjà, un nouveau monstre traînait la patte jusqu'à elle. La jeune femme leva sa barre, prête à rééditer son acte lorsque celui-ci perdit, tout bonnement, sa tête. Il s'écroula pour laisser place à Little Rock, un sourire en coin.

« Pas mal, pas mal, complimenta l'adolescente en faisant référence à son premier rôdeur. »

Andrea arqua un sourcil avant de ne se détendre. Décidément, elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec cette gamine, en ayant tantôt envie de lui faire avaler sa foutue arme, tantôt envie de la remercier pour le bon sens dont elle faisait preuve. Derrière Little Rock, Columbus s'occupa du troisième rôdeur, mais de nouvelles créatures clopinaient déjà à eux, s'engouffrant dans la petite ruelle.

« Dépêchez-vous de sortir ! hurla la gamine au reste du groupe. »

L'adrénaline leur tiraillant le ventre, ils ne discutèrent pas les ordres. Rick avait pris naturellement la tête de la bande, tandis que Little Rock le talonnait. Il évita de justesse les dents d'un rôdeur qui rencontrèrent la crosse de l'adolescente dans un bruit des plus dégoûtants. C'est alors qu'arrivé devant la portière de la camionnette, il ignora la règle numéro deux et dégaina son arme pour tirer dans l'œil d'un des monstres qui s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. En plus de contracter la mâchoire de Columbus, le coup de feu eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de tous les rôdeurs à la ronde. Certains même ressortaient du centre commercial, plus affamé que jamais.

« Mais quel con, jura Little Rock à bout de souffle, épuisée par tous les efforts qu'elle venait de faire. »

Coup de chance ou non, la portière n'était pas verrouillée, mais impossible de mettre la main sur les clés. Le shérif s'allongea donc à moitié sur les pédales, bien conscient du risque qu'il encourrait en laissant ses jambes à l'extérieur. Mais il ne devait pas perdre ses moyens, parce que tout reposait sur lui désormais, et qu'il avait affronté des situations bien pires lorsqu'il était en fonction. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter pour tenter de banaliser toute cette situation incroyable. Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement les fils qu'il cherchait et il remercia mentalement son père de lui avoir un jour montré comment démarrer sa voiture s'il venait à perdre ses clés. Alors qu'avec son coude il appuyait sur l'accélérateur, Rick entendit le moteur ronronner. En se relevant avec rapidité, il se cogna le haut du crâne sur le volant, grimaça brièvement puis ignora la douleur. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur lui indiqua que les autres survivants combattaient toujours. Une idée –_que Little Rock qualifiera de stupide plus tard_\- lui traversa alors l'espoir et, sans attendre plus longtemps, il claqua la portière et s'en alla.

Andrea ouvrit la bouche, interdite, si bien que son arme faillit lui glisser des mains. Derrière elle, T-Dog qu'elle protégeait depuis le début lâcha un joli nom d'oiseau.

« C'est quoi le plan B ? cria Glenn. »

L'adolescente se retourna vers lui, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse à fournir. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu que Rick n'était qu'un lâche de première qui les laisserait tomber dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir aider de parfaits inconnus ! L'espace d'un instant, la détresse passa dans son regard et Glenn prit conscience que malgré ses airs de fille forte, elle restait avant tout une enfant. Elle secoua la tête, désabusée, n'ayant pas la force de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas de plan de secours. Elle voulut même lui avouer qu'elle était désolée, parce qu'il avait été sympathique avec eux depuis le début, mais ses mots moururent contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit si particulier d'un moteur.

Little Rock fit volte-face et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la camionnette de Rick écrasa sans vergogne les quelques rôdeurs qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Devant ce spectacle, Andrea eut un haut-le-cœur, elle manqua même de tourner de l'œil, la faim et la fatigue tiraillant ses dernières forces. Rick bloqua l'entrée de la petite ruelle et les survivants n'eurent plus qu'à se hisser par la portière côté passager, les uns après les autres. Little Rock, l'avant dernière à monter, se retourna pour tendre la main à T-Dog, le dernier, mais elle n'attrapa que de l'air. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle le vit le cul par terre, un rôdeur fermement agrippé à sa cheville qui semblait avoir rampé sous le véhicule.

« Enculé, siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il dégageait sa jambe pour pouvoir se relever. »

L'adolescente hurla alors à Rick de reculer, mais sans pouvoir quitter ce spectacle des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme faire face à une telle situation et d'aussi près, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Le shérif réagit au quart de tour, il enclencha la marche arrière et la créature ne fut bientôt plus qu'un simple buste. Dans un même temps, T-Dog écrasa son pied dans sa mâchoire, et ses mains lâchèrent prise. Sous le choc, il mit un certain temps qui parut durer une éternité avant de se relever tandis que Little Rock lui tendait une main. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, sans doute lui criait-elle de se magner, mais il n'entendait que les battements frénétiques de son cœur résonner dans ses tympans. Sa vision semblait s'être réduite également, mais il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se hisser dans la camionnette. Il soupira longuement, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque alors que, déjà, Little Rock et Andrea le tirait en arrière. Il protesta, mais Glenn l'ignora, relevant son pantalon pour laisser apparaître quatre traces rouges bien distinctes sur sa peau. Il n'y avait pas de sang qui coulait, la peau ne semblait même pas écorchée et pourtant, les marques étaient bien présentes. Le Coréen les fixa longuement, ne sachant quoi faire dans un premier temps, avant de lever ses yeux sur le visage de son ami.

« Je… commença-t-il, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. »

T-Dog s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever. A son tour, il observa les marques et ses sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement.

« Non, souffla-t-il.

\- Mec, j'ai pas de mots, là, déclara Glenn en reculant doucement. »

L'afro-américain tourna alors la tête vers Andrea qui, elle aussi, avait pris ses distances. Elle ne faisait que fixer sa cheville, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il eut un rire forcé.

« Oh, les gars, c'est pas possible, j'vais pas crever, hein. »

Ce n'était pas plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Ce salop m'a griffé par-dessus mon pantalon, ajouta-t-il, comme pour se convaincre que tout allait encore bien. »

Il glissa ensuite son regard sur Columbus, le seul à secouer la tête légèrement.

« Gamin, l'interpella-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire quitter des yeux sa blessure. C'est quoi la règle pour ça ? Parce que j'compte pas clamser comme une merde.

\- Je sais pas, avoua-t-il en ayant vraiment l'air désemparé.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura alors Little Rock, se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Je voulais juste que tout le monde s'en sorte. »

L'adrénaline était retombée, et la peur aussi. Encore une fois, elle laissa tomber son masque pour ne laisser apparaître qu'une enfant de quatorze ans, perdue dans un monde bien trop violent pour elle. Mine de rien, elle avait souhaité sauver tout le monde, réellement. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle et Columbus les avaient aidé lorsqu'ils les avaient vu courir au milieu des rues d'Atlanta avec des armes bien trop ridicules pour espérer s'en sortir. Ils avaient repéré Glenn en bien mauvaise posture et, sans réfléchir, ils avaient quitté leur petite voiture, le moteur tournant toujours. Peut-être que grâce à eux, ils avaient eu la vie sauve, ou peut-être pas. T-Dog lui empoigna alors la main et ce simple geste la fit sursauter. Une fois la surprise passée, elle se perdit dans son regard, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Et elle crut bien qu'elle allait fondre en larmes à cause d'un parfait inconnu qui allait mourir par sa faute.

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime ! _


	2. Les pièces d'un puzzle

_Merci à Nnoxx, Ritournelle, et Yamakii pour leurs gentilles reviews !_

_Bonne lecture._

_._

_Auparavant : Après avoir constitué deux groupes pour un raid, Wichita et Tallahassee doivent retrouver leur deux autres acolytes au beau milieu d'Atlanta. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, et ils sont forcés de battre en retraite. Little Rock et Columbus, quant à eux, ont offert leur aide à un second groupe de survivants, se retrouvant ensuite bloqués dans un centre commercial. Poussés par l'adrénaline et l'urgence de la situation, ils réussissent en s'en sortir, hormis Merle qui est laissé sur le toit et T-Dog, griffé à la jambe._

.

_Disclaimer : Les paroles de début de chapitres sont issues des films Disney, les personnages sont issus de TWD et de Zombieland qui ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Et heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs !_

_._

* * *

**Premier Arc**

**CHAPITRE 2 : LES PIÈCES D'UN PUZZLE**

_._

_« Il faut creuser encore et encore__,_  
_Trouver qui vous êtes__._  
_Il faut creuser encore et encore__,_  
_Sans vous prendre la tête__._  
_Quand vous saurez qui vous êtes__,_  
_Vous comprendrez la vie__,_  
_Ciel bleu et soleil garantis__._  
_Il faut creuser, creuse__,_  
_Il faut creuser, creuse__. __»_

_La princesse et la grenouille_

_._

* * *

Le jour se levait, mais les oiseaux ne chantaient plus depuis bien longtemps. Wichita bailla allègrement tout en s'étirant avant de s'aider de ses coudes pour s'asseoir. Elle grimaça. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, ça leur apprendra à dormir à même le sol, sans compter qu'ils s'étaient littéralement gelés le cul toute la nuit. A sa droite, Tallahassee s'éveillait à son tour. Il avait bien mauvaise mine, plus pâle qu'à son habitude et de lourdes cernes habillaient ses yeux. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas alors elle se pencha vers lui.

« Quelle nuit de merde, répéta-t-il en se frottant les yeux. »

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes, annonça-t-elle.

\- Prends une arme, déclara-t-il simplement. »

Elle posa son flingue –_un Smith &amp; Wesson_\- dans son étui fermement accroché à sa taille puis sortit. Quand la jeune femme vit son reflet dans la vitre de leur voiture, elle poussa un soupir. Dieu qu'elle était repoussante ! L'étudiante en littérature qui cavalait toujours sur des talons était bien loin, enterrée sous des tonnes et des tonnes de terre. Elle tenta de peigner sa tignasse brune avec ses doigts, mais tout ce qu'elle récolta fut des dizaines et des dizaines de cheveux qui s'arrachaient de son crâne. Elle eut un sourire sarcastique. Génial, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle perde ses cheveux. Finalement, elle opta pour une queue de cheval qui ne ressemblait qu'à un énorme fouillis. Elle ouvrit la portière arrière, cachant ainsi son immonde reflet puis attrapa le Winchester qui appartenait à son ami.

Il faisait un peu frais, ce matin, mais pas suffisamment pour que Wichita ait la chair de poule. Si au départ elle suivait le sentier de copeau, elle finit par sortir du chemin. Il n'y avait aucun bruit hormis ses pas sur les feuilles mortes. C'était inquiétant, pas reposant comme elle l'avait imaginé. C'est alors qu'au bout de dix, quinze minutes de marche, la brunette vit un mouvement sur sa droite. Par réflexe, elle arma son revolver puis le braqua sur l'origine du bruit. Pendant un moment, elle n'entendit et ne remarqua rien avant que son regard charbonneux ne se pose sur un écureuil qui s'était stoppé net dans sa progression le long d'un pin. Elle baissa son arme, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'animal. Il était drôlement mignon, il lui rappelait ces petits singes qu'elle avait vus au zoo avec sa sœur. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et, lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas en avant pour le voir de plus près, un carreau vint transpercer l'écureuil.

Wichita sursauta, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Elle se retourna rapidement tandis qu'elle redressait une nouvelle fois son arme, mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une arbalète. Durant quelques secondes, elle loucha sur le carreau déjà encoché avant que son regard ne se lève sur l'homme qui la tenait.

« Baisse ton arme, intima-t-il.

\- La tienne aussi, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. »

Elle le vit hésiter brièvement, mais il se reprit bien vite.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, reprit-elle. »

Elle avait rapidement deviné qu'il était du genre sauvage. Il esquissa un vague sourire moqueur avant de baisser légèrement son arbalète.

« Je n'tue pas les femmes. »

Le geste qu'il eut ainsi que sa remarque finit par convaincre Wichita de ranger son revolver dans son étui. C'était sans doute quelque chose de stupide qu'elle était en train de faire, et ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle vit le carreau partir droit sur elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que, déjà, sa vie défilait sous ses yeux. Ce fut très bref, une seconde tout au plus. Elle cligna des yeux. C'était fou. La mort était indolore, elle avait toujours cru le contraire. Lentement, elle porta ses mains à son ventre avant de ne se rendre compte qu'aucun objet ne lui était rentré dedans. Elle baissa la tête, tâtant furieusement toutes les parties de son corps, même sa tête tandis que l'homme lui passait devant, comme si de rien n'était. Il s'abaissa et retira le carreau de la tête du rôdeur qu'il venait d'abattre.

Wichita n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle s'était crue morte par la main d'un inconnu et contre toute attente, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Dire qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu la créature arriver…

« Merci, marmonna-t-elle. »

Ce mot semblait lui écorcher les lèvres. Il balaya son remerciement d'un revers de main alors qu'il accrochait sa nouvelle proie, l'écureuil, à sa ceinture. Inconsciemment, le ventre de la jeune femme se mit à gargouiller. Elle avait terriblement faim.

« Ehm… Tu es tout seul ? questionna-t-elle. »

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

« T'es une sorte de Robin des Bois ? »

Elle l'entendit ricaner. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Okay, tu veux pas répondre, j'comprends, reprit-elle. Mais je cherche ma petite sœur, en fait. Elle a disparu hier, elle était à Atlanta, et… Et plus rien. »

Sa mini confession eut au moins le mérite d'avoir toute l'attention du chasseur.

« J'connais des gens qui sont partis pour Atlanta, y'a quelques jours. 'sont toujours pas rev'nus. »

Il haussa les épaules, comme si ça lui importait peu malgré le fait que son frère faisait, lui-aussi, parti de cette expédition. Wichita mit un certain temps pour encaisser sa réponse. Elle s'était attendue à un simple « _non_ », pas à une annonce de la mort imminente de Little Rock, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

« Okay, déclara-t-elle simplement avant de partir d'un pas rapide. »

Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. De toute façon, il ne la retint pas non plus. Juste une étrange rencontre dans les bois qui lui avait foutu un sacré coup au moral. La jeune femme s'arrêta près d'un grand pin. Elle s'adossa contre celui-ci avant de se laisser glisser et de se retrouver le derrière dans la terre. L'écorce lui mangea le dos, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle soupira tandis que son regard se levait sur la cime des arbres. Depuis le début de tout ça, elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées. Elles préparaient les coups foireux ensemble, risquaient leur vie les mains liées et si elles devaient mourir, se seraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Une sorte de promesse muette qu'elles n'avaient pas respectées à cause d'une paille trop courte et d'une autre trop longue. Elle eut un sourire amer alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Tss. Impossible que sa sœur clamse sans elle, elle lui avait promis. Et croix de bois, croix de fer, si elle ment, elle irait en enfer.

.

* * *

.

Little Rock porta sa main sur le front de T-Dog tandis que la camionnette dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous tanguait dangereusement à chaque virage. Il semblerait qu'elle était capable de vous foutre le mal de mer sans même apercevoir la moindre goutte d'eau.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre pour le moment, lui dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait encourageant. »

Hormis ces quatre marques, l'afro-américain était loin d'être mourant. Il était même plutôt en bonne forme, mais Columbus lui avait glissé qu'il ne fallait jamais tirer de conclusions hâtives. Alors elle se contentait de parler de son état de santé, sans pour autant se départir d'une voix rassurante qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Glenn avait pris place à l'avant, il guidait Rick. Ce n'était pas spécialement difficile, il n'y avait qu'une seule route et pratiquement aucun rôdeur n'était à déclarer. Les choses semblaient s'améliorer s'ils mettaient de côté l'incident T-Dog.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on sera arrivés à leur campement ? lui demanda alors Columbus, faisant ainsi écho à ses pensées.

\- On s'en va, répondit-elle simplement, comme si c'était une évidence. »

S'ils s'en étaient tous sortis indemnes, ça ne l'aurait dérangé aucunement de partir comme une voleuse. Mais ils en avaient laissé un sur le toit et un autre à deux doigts de se faire bouffer la cheville et malgré sa réponse, Columbus se voyait mal quitter le groupe, comme si de rien n'était. Sans doute était-il trop sentimentaliste sur ce point-là. Little Rock lui donna un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne comptait pas rester une seconde de plus avec ces gens, une fois le pied à terre et il ne put que rouler les yeux.

« On est encore loin,_ shérif_ ? questionna-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la cabine du conducteur. »

Glenn se retourna, mais son regard se porta sur T-Dog, adossé contre l'une des parois.

« Pourquoi, ça ne va pas ? »

En joignant son pouce et son index, l'afro-américain mima le signe « OK » des plongeurs ce qui sembla rassurer un tant soit peu le jeune homme. Il leva alors les yeux sur l'adolescente.

« Dix minutes, tout au plus. »

Elle acquiesça et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Lorsqu'ils sentirent la camionnette s'arrêter, tous relevèrent la tête. Little Rock rampa à quatre pattes jusqu'au volet coulissant arrière et, après plusieurs échecs, elle réussit à le lever, baignant ainsi l'habitacle de la lumière du soleil. Par réflexe, elle plissa les yeux avant de s'habituer peu à peu à cette luminosité. Andrea fut la première à sortir, sans doute avait-elle quelqu'un à étreindre tandis que des acclamations s'élevaient de l'avant du véhicule. Bientôt, les heureux survivants furent en dehors de la camionnette, mais ni Columbus, ni elle ne se joignirent à l'effusion de joie. Ils se contentèrent de rester dans leur coin sans que personne ne fasse réellement attention à eux. Elle repéra Rick qui semblait être le centre de toutes les attentions tandis qu'un gamin et une femme pleuraient dans ses bras. Des retrouvailles inespérées. Elle détourna le regard tandis que Columbus passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Si d'habitude, elle se dégageait toujours de son emprise cette fois-ci, elle se surprit à apprécier ce contact. Dans quelques heures, Tallahassee l'appellerait la mioche, et sa sœur veillerait sur elle.

C'est alors que Rick se pointa sous son nez avec toute sa petite famille, exposant à qui le voulait son bonheur.

« Voici ma femme, Lori et mon fils, Carl. »

Lori leur offrit un large sourire tandis que ses yeux brillaient toujours. Plus timide, Carl esquissa un vague sourire et lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de l'adolescente, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses pieds.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir réuni notre famille, remercia chaleureusement Lori alors qu'elle couvait un doux regard à l'encontre de son mari.

\- On a pu compter les uns sur les autres pour s'en sortir, vous savez, rétorqua Columbus avant que la jeune fille n'en ait le temps. »

Elle le fusilla brièvement du regard, songeant qu'ils n'avaient rencontré que des ennuis depuis leur rencontre avec le groupe, mais mentir était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du groupe.

« Ah, voilà nos super-héros ! annonça alors une voix tonitruante. »

L'homme qui venait de prononcer ces paroles se fraya un passage jusqu'à eux, se positionnant à la gauche de Lori.

« Shane. »

Il serra la main de Columbus et ce dernier dût se faire violence pour ne pas grimacer sous sa poigne. Il secoua ensuite légèrement sa main, l'air de rien, s'assurant qu'aucune phalange n'était brisée.

« On est loin d'être Batman, répondit le jeune homme en se forçant à rire. »

Et cette fois-ci, même Little Rock fut d'accord. Leur groupe ne leur avait apporté peut-être que des ennuis pour le moment, mais tout de même, elle devait admettre que sans l'initiative de Rick ou la conviction d'Andrea à se battre, personne ne serait revenu d'Atlanta.

« Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama alors Glenn qui avait tout entendu. Cette fille, là, c'est genre Rambo pendant la guerre du Vietnam ! »

La référence fit sourire l'adolescente, bien qu'elle ne connaisse Rambo que de nom. Sa remarque eut pour effet de faire converger toutes les têtes présentes vers les deux sauveurs et, bientôt, ce fut eux, le clou du spectacle. Il y eut des murmures tandis que certaines personnes toisaient Little Rock d'un drôle d'air. Même en période de fin de l'humanité, voir une gamine avec un fusil sur le dos semblait soulever de piquantes remarques. Columbus le remarqua, mais n'y fit pas attention outre mesure. Ils allaient bientôt repartir, de toute façon, surtout que le soleil déclinait à vue d'œil. La joie des retrouvailles diminuait petit à petit, tandis que les survivants du campement retournaient à leurs tâches quotidiennes. On aurait dit une microsociété, mais mal huilée. Encore une fois, Little Rock ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était tous que des bouseux à se terrer sur ce terrain du bout du monde. La moitié d'entre eux n'avait certainement jamais tiré à la carabine de toute leur vie tandis que l'autre moitié visait sans doute très mal. A se demander comment ils avaient fait pour survivre jusqu'alors.

Shane s'éloigna et elle comprit rapidement à sa manière de marcher que c'était lui qui devait être à la tête de toute cette petite troupe.

« Vous restez un peu avec nous ? proposa Rick. »

La réplique fit, encore une fois, sourire Little Rock. Il lui proposerait de prendre un apéro, ce serait la même chose. C'était amusant de voir comme une phrase changeait de sens suivant le contexte. Néanmoins, elle secoua la tête.

« On va repartir maintenant. »

Le shérif hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Je vais te montrer comment démarrer la camionnette, déclara-t-il à l'intention de Columbus. »

Les deux hommes partirent ensemble tandis que l'adolescente les talonnait. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent, Shane était déjà en train de faire le tour du véhicule. Appuyant sur la manette prévue à cet effet, le capot s'ouvrit et il put inspecter l'état du moteur. Tout semblait encore parfait, le liquide des freins était plein, celui de l'embrayage également et la batterie avait été changée il y a peu. Shane arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il les vit arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

\- Ils partent, répondit simplement Rick.

\- Pardon ? fit-il en claquant le capot, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Little Rock. Ça ne va pas être possible, on a besoin de ce véhicule au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. La voiture de Morales ne démarre plus, tu veux que sa famille reste coincée ici si les rôdeurs arrivent ? »

Rick ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Ils ont aussi une famille à retrouver.

\- C'est pour l'intérêt du groupe, Rick. »

L'adolescente haussa les sourcils, une main sur la hanche avant de s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

« Excuse-moi ? C'est grâce à nous qu'ils sont tous rentrés en vie, déclara-t-elle alors.

\- Eh bien, tu annonceras à Daryl que tu as laissé son frère à Atlanta et tu tireras une balle dans la tête de T-Dog quand celui-ci se transformera. »

Sa réplique lui fit plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Non pas pour l'évocation de Merle, parce que pour le moment, elle s'en moquait pas mal de cet idiot, mais pour l'afro-américain. Les remords la rongeaient suffisamment pour que quelqu'un n'enfonce pas d'autant plus le clou.

« On se calme, intervient Rick en levant les mains.

\- Ils n'iront nulle part avec la camionnette, conclut Shane avant de quitter les lieux d'un pas rapide. »

Depuis le retour des survivants, il avait ressenti une immense colère bouillonner dans son ventre sans en connaitre réellement la raison. Ce n'était sûrement pas à cause du retour de Rick d'entre les morts, il était bien trop heureux et soulagé de le voir en vie. C'était autre chose. Plus profond. Et s'il restait au campement avec la voix nasillarde de cette gamine, il sentait qu'il allait exploser et, en définitif, ce ne serait pas joli à voir. Il s'enfonça dans les bois, bien décidé à ne revenir que lorsqu'il serait totalement calmé.

« Je crois que vous êtes coincés avec nous, s'excusa Rick. »

Little Rock roula des yeux, excédée par cette situation. Depuis le début, elle avait su que c'était une mauvaise idée de les aider.

« On part à pied, alors, rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà. »

Mais à peine eût-elle fait quelques pas que Columbus l'attrapait par le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter.

« On ne va nulle part à pied, tu sais comme moi qu'il va bientôt faire nuit et que c'est loin d'être la meilleure solution, intima-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Mais-…

\- Moi aussi, ça m'embête de rester ici, coupa-t-il. Wichita et Tallahassee ne doivent pas être très loin et crois-moi, ils ne partiront pas sans nous. (Il eut un léger rire.) Merde, ils sont sûrement en train de nous chercher partout en se plaignant qu'on ne suit jamais leur plan. »

L'adolescente esquissa un sourire à la dernière remarque. C'était vrai. Elle était sûre que sa sœur était en train de la chercher sans relâche, peut-être même était-elle dans ces bois en ce moment-même, à retourner ciel et terre. Elle imaginait Tallahassee en train de tenter de la canaliser en lui répétant qu'ils étaient comme un boomerang et que, peu importait où ils allaient, ils revenaient toujours entiers. Devant son manque de réponse, Columbus lui prit les épaules et s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

« Rien de stupide pour le moment, okay ?

\- Okay, concéda-t-elle avant de tendre son petit doigt. »

Le jeune homme considéra un moment ce dernier puis l'agrippa de son annulaire. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un geste insignifiant, mais Little Rock prenait cette promesse très au sérieux. Rick, qui avait assisté à tout ce manège en silence, se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence. Les deux levèrent les yeux sur lui, comme un seul homme.

« Je n'ai pas fait le tour du camp, mais pour le moment, il semblerait que vous passiez la nuit là-dedans, déclara-t-il en tapant la camionnette. »

L'adolescente haussa les épaules, l'air fataliste. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix, après tout et sans doute étaient-ils mieux protéger par la taule que par le tissu fin d'une tente. Alors, d'un côté, ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que cela.

Le soleil continuait de décliner petit à petit.

Les deux amis ne s'étaient pas mélangés au groupe. Les survivants ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les dévisager à chaque fois qu'ils passaient à côté deux, si bien que Little Rock finit par se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle agrippait fermement la lanière de son arme, comme si ce geste allait faire disparaître toutes ces personnes, mais elles étaient toujours là et, si elle laissait son imagination vagabonder, elle pouvait les voir la pointer du doigt et lui adresser un regard mauvais. Devant elle, à quelques mètres de là, elle vit le jeune Carl qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle eut un sourire moqueur en remarquant qu'il n'était pas collé aux basques de sa mère, pour une fois. C'était un pleureur, elle le voyait gros comme une maison. Et elle n'aimait pas les pleureurs. Alors elle lui fit une grimace. Carl écarquilla les yeux avant de tout bonnement s'enfuir.

« Trop facile, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, néanmoins fière de lui avoir fichu la frousse. »

Puis, au pied d'un arbre, elle aperçut T-Dog. Il lisait un livre, protégé par l'ombre des feuillages et elle se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas plutôt assis sur une chaise. Son regard descendit ensuite le long de son jambe, jusqu'à ses chevilles fermement attachées par un bout de corde.

« Ils t'ont ligoté ? s'étonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. »

L'afro-américain quitta son bouquin du regard. Il fit la moue.

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

Il tapota l'herbe à côté de lui, elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'écrouler dessus.

« C'est nul. Ces gens sont nuls, déclara-t-elle en balayant tout le groupe du regard.

\- Ils sont prudents, corrigea T-Dog en riant doucement. »

Elle haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas de réponse à apporter. L'homme reprit sa lecture tandis que Little Rock ne pipa mot jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Columbus l'avait rejointe peu de temps après. Il ne lui avait pas parlé parce qu'elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours et il se rappelait de ses nombreux coups de colère entre Tallahassee et elle où, à plusieurs reprises, elle avait tiré sur leur voiture pour évacuer sa colère_. Quelle équipe_, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête, un brin de nostalgie s'emparant de lui. A quelques mètres de là, un feu de camp illuminait la nuit. La plupart des survivants s'étaient attroupés autour, certains partageant une couverture, d'autres faisant cuire leur maigre repas. L'ambiance était plutôt calme, les conversations n'étaient que des murmures. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne sorte des bois. Les conversations se turent, il y eut des regards fuyants et cela attira l'attention de Little Rock qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Shane vint à sa rencontre.

« Le frère de Merle, lui glissa à l'oreille T-Dog. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Oh. Elle n'entendit pas grand-chose de leur discussion, mais elle remarqua bien le changement d'attitude de l'homme. Plus agité, plus nerveux, en colère certainement, mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? On venait juste de lui annoncer de but en blanc que son frangin était menotté sur le toit d'un centre commercial d'Atlanta, il y avait de quoi être furax. Le ton monta.

« M'calmer ? répéta l'homme en le crachant presque. Ce connard menotte Merle sur un toit et l'laisse crever et tu veux que j'me calme ? »

Il se tourna alors vers Rick avant d'avancer d'un air menaçant, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de faire deux pas que Shane l'arrêtait aidé de Glenn. Un vieil homme, que Little Rock n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors, s'interposa devant le frère de Merle. Il lui parla le temps de quelques secondes avant que l'homme des bois ne se dégage de leur emprise et s'éloigne du feu de camp d'un pas rageur.

« Ils ont le sang chaud, dans cette famille, commenta T-Dog. »

L'adolescente ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui. Elle se demanda si Shane lui avait raconté que c'était elle qui avait frappé son frère avec une barre de fer et s'il allait venir l'étouffer au milieu de la nuit. Mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée.

Lorsque le soleil disparut complètement de l'horizon, les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent du feu. Ils s'installèrent entre Glenn et une autre fille dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom tandis que leurs yeux ne quittaient pas les flammes du feu. Little Rock sentit ses joues se réchauffer et, tel un automatisme, elle tendit les mains. Son ventre gargouillait depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais personne ne semblait être prêt à vouloir partager leur repas avec de parfaits inconnus. Cette constatation la fit rouler des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'une boite de conserve ne danse sous son nez. Elle loucha quelques instants sur celle-ci avant de tourner la tête vers celui qui lui offrait son repas. Au bout du bras se trouvait une jeune femme, sans doute du même âge que sa sœur, dont le sourire et les flammes rehaussaient son teint.

« Tiens. Grâce à toi, Andrea est rentrée saine et sauve et je ne t'ai pas encore remercié. »

Little Rock considéra quelques secondes la boite de conserve avant que son ventre ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle avait terriblement faim et peu importait si elle était déjà entamée ou non.

« Merci, fit-elle d'une petite voix en l'attrapant.

\- Je suis Amy, reprit la jeune femme en lui tendant des couverts en plastique.

\- Little Rock, répondit-elle en prenant ces derniers.

\- Je sais. Tu es sacrément courageuse pour une fille de ton âge et ton ami aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Columbus. Ils ont vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur vous deux. »

Le compliment fit rougir l'adolescente et elle remercia silencieusement la pénombre de cacher sa gêne. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire maladroit puis se jeta sur son repas. Finalement, elle vint à la conclusion que tous ces survivants n'étaient peut-être pas des bouseux.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, Little Rock se réveilla aux aurores. Elle avait la désagréable impression que le sol de la camionnette lui avait cassé sa colonne vertébrale en mille morceaux si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de vérifier que tout était bien en place. De mauvaise foi, elle dut admettre qu'elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré ses propos. Un rapide coup d'œil sur Columbus l'informa qu'il dormait toujours et, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle escalada les sièges avant afin de sortir par l'une des portières. Le campement se réveillait petit à petit, même si peu de personnes étaient déjà debout. Sur le toit de la RV, elle vit Shane qui montait la garde, un fusil à la main puis, lorsque son regard se porta sur l'horizon, elle discerna une silhouette en haut de la colline. Curieuse, l'adolescente n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour gravir la montée. Elle glissa sur un nid de taupes mais parvint tout de même jusqu'en haut. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa autant perplexe que pétrifiée.

Il creusait des trous. Elle se demanda quel cadavre il comptait cacher là-dedans avant que l'effroyable conclusion ne lui saute aux yeux. Il creusait des tombes. La sienne, celle de Columbus, et des autres. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, trop obnubilé par le bruit répétitif de sa pelle s'enfonçant dans la terre meuble. Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour d'un pas rapide. Little Rock n'était pas croyante, mais un tel spectacle ne pouvait qu'être annonciateur d'un mauvais présage. Dans sa précipitation, son pied buta sur le même nid de taupes qu'à l'aller et elle dévala le reste en roulant. En bas, elle resta un certain temps allongée dans l'herbe à se remettre de sa chute. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venir à elle et, pensant qu'il s'agissait du creuseur de tombes, elle se releva précipitamment, époussetant ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Mais, à son grand soulagement, il ne s'agissait que de l'homme des bois. Elle s'autorisa même un soupir avant de se souvenir qu'elle l'avait imaginé en train de l'étrangler, la veille. Cette journée commençait à merveille.

L'homme s'arrêta devant elle, arquant un sourcil.

« On dirait qu't'as vu un fantôme, fit-il remarquer d'un ton brut.

\- Presque, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. »

Il la dévisagea. Okay, il n'était pas souvent au campement, mais il se rappelait à peu près des têtes de tous les survivants et celle-ci ne lui était pas familière. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler petit à petit.

« T'es la gamine d'Atlanta ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Il allait l'empaler sur le champ avec son arbalète, parfait, le gars d'en haut avait déjà creusé sa tombe.

« J'savais pas qu'ils avaient laissé ton frère là-haut, promis, je lui ai juste éclaté le tibia, rien de plus, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement tandis qu'elle sentait des gouttes de sueurs glisser le long de son cou.

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Little Rock prit conscience de son erreur. Elle eut la même tête qu'un poisson hors de l'eau avant de secouer la tête.

« Quoi, quoi ? J'ai rien dit.

\- T'es une drôle de gamine, toi. »

Elle esquissa un sourire forcé, haussant les épaules. L'homme allait reprendre sa route lorsque la dernière pièce du puzzle vint trouver sa place.

« T'as une sœur ? »

La question la surprit. Elle haussa ses sourcils alors qu'elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer de manière inexorable dans sa cage thoracique.

« Tu sais où elle est ? répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. Tu peux me conduire à elle ? »

Ce ne fut pas dur de le convaincre, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Il s'appelait Daryl et semblait un peu moins taré que son frère et, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit comment elle se prénommait, il avait rétorqué que Little Rock n'était pas un prénom. Elle n'avait pas pour autant donné son vrai nom. Puis, elle avait réveillé Columbus pour lui dire qu'ils partaient tout de suite à la recherche de leur groupe. Après une bonne poignée de main, les hommes s'étaient présentés et Daryl leur avait demandé, avec agressivité, s'ils se foutaient tous les deux de sa gueule. Columbus s'était empressé de lui expliquer d'où provenait leur surnom, mais lui aussi était resté silencieux quant à son vrai nom. Glenn avait rejoint leur escouade par la suite et Little Rock avait proposé qu'Andrea vienne également avec eux. La proposition avait surpris tout le monde, y compris elle, mais elle avait marmonné quelque chose comme quoi elle se débrouillait bien au corps à corps et ils finirent par quitter le campement à cinq.

Daryl ouvrait la marche, d'un accord tacite. Il était dans son élément, personne n'aurait pu contredire cette affirmation. Si Glenn en avait toujours eu peur, le considérant comme une brute et Andrea comme un rustre, ils devaient admettre que son attitude dans les bois les bluffait. Il se déplaçait avec discrétion, tous ses sens aux aguets et ils durent avouer que jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis autant en sécurité avec quiconque. Il était silencieux, aussi, pas de blagues déplacés quand Columbus trébucha sur une racine, juste un regard courroucé, ni même de propos racistes envers le seul Coréen, si on omettait le surnom _China_ qu'il lui avait attribué. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait jamais eu une bonne mémoire pour mettre un nom sur un visage et que Glenn avait les yeux bridés. Il agissait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de leur rencontre, Daryl s'agenouilla. Il posa la main à plat sur le sol, semblant évaluer ce dernier avant de se relever. Puis, toujours dans le silence, il reprit sa marche. La trace que la jeune femme avait laissé était nette, loin d'être la plus discrète. Sur la terre humide, on pouvait parfois discerner ses empreintes de pas, ou même ses cheveux qui s'étaient accrochés à certaines branches. Elle avait d'ailleurs brisé quelques-unes de ses dernières. Ils marchèrent encore pendant vingt minutes jusqu'à tomber sur un cabanon en bois. Little Rock s'arrêta net en découvrant une petite dizaine de zombies parterre, la gueule écrasée. Son cœur loupa un battement et, ignorant les indications de Daryl de toujours rester derrière lui, elle courut ouvrir la porte de la cabane. Son cœur battait jusqu'à dans ses oreilles, mais en voyant la pièce vide, elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, fermant les yeux. Elle expira longuement et se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû retenir son souffle.

« Ils ne sont plus là, déclara-t-elle d'une manière défaitiste en se retournant vers Columbus. Tu crois qu'ils sont partis à notre recherche ? »

L'adolescente avait posé cette question du bout des lèvres, comme si la réponse pouvait la briser en deux. Elle n'était pas au bord des larmes, non, mais cette recherche de l'autre commençait à la peser. Deux nuits et deux jours qu'ils étaient séparés. Elle souhaitait juste que tout redevienne normal.

« J'en suis sûr, répondit le jeune homme en lui offrant un petit sourire.

\- Ou pas, intervint alors Daryl. »

Il s'était de nouveau accroupi parterre, émiettant de la terre entre ses doigts.

« Ils ont dû s'faire surprendre par ces merdes. Z'êtes sûrs qu'ils sont pas là-dedans ? questionna-t-il en donnant un coup de tête en direction des rôdeurs morts. »

Little Rock écarquilla grands les yeux et, sans plus attendre, elle se précipita sur les corps. Son cœur battait de nouveau à tout rompre et si elle trouvait l'un deux morts, elle était certaine qu'elle allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Avec férocité, elle retournait chaque corps tandis que derrière elle, elle entendait à peine Andrea rabrouer Daryl pour son manque de tact. A son soulagement, ni Wichita, ni Tallahassee faisaient partis des morts. Elle s'assied à même le sol et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Lentement, elle inspira et expira de longues bouffées d'oxygènes. Encore un peu et elle allait finir par croire qu'elle était asthmatique.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Columbus. »

Il comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas du moment présent, mais de l'après. Il n'en savait pas grand-chose, il n'y avait pas de règles pour les situations de ce genre alors il répondit ce qu'il lui était le plus sensé :

« On attend qu'ils nous retrouvent. Sinon, on va tous se courir après et ce ne sera qu'un cercle vicieux. »

C'est presque la mort dans l'âme que Little Rock rentra au campement. La journée continuait de se dérouler définitivement mal lorsque Shane l'interpella, Columbus et elle, dès qu'ils eurent mis un pied au campement.

« Je vais être obligée de prendre vos armes, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. »

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi ?

\- Voir une enfant se baladant avec une arme met mal à l'aise l'ensemble du groupe. Il faut aussi penser à l'intérêt du groupe. »

L'intérêt du groupe, l'intérêt du groupe. Elle lui en foutrait, tiens, des intérêts du groupe.

« Non, refusa-t-elle. C'est mon arme.

\- Tu as un permis de détention ? répliqua-t-il immédiatement. »

Elle ne répondit pas et Shane esquissa un sourire victorieux tandis qu'il tendait le bras.

« Je ne pense pas que la loi soit encore d'actualité, intervint soudainement Andrea. »

La remarque de cette dernière surprit tout le monde si bien que tous les regards convergèrent sur elle. En quelques secondes, Little Rock comprit que les relations entre eux n'étaient pas des plus tendres.

« Et si tu penses le contraire, je me ferais une joie de plaider en sa faveur, termina-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la gamine, un faux sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Je suis le chef, articula-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement des deux filles. »

Andrea poussa l'adolescente derrière elle, faisant ainsi face à l'homme. Il devait bien faire une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, mais elle ne se sentit pas impressionnée pour autant. Elle en avait affronté, des criminels, des tatoués jusqu'au cou, ceux qui avaient une cicatrice barrant leur visage, ou d'autres qui avaient eu la bonne idée de se mettre des dents en or, alors ce n'était pas un ancien flic qui aurait raison d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas si tu resteras longtemps le chef avec une attitude pareille, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. »

Elle voulut ajouter qu'il avait changé depuis quelques jours, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Au fur et à mesure, la situation se dégradait et, finalement, Little Rock lui tendit son fusil.

« C'est bon, Andrea, c'est pas grave, déclara-t-elle, n'en croyant pas un seul mot. »

Avec toute la douceur qui le caractérisait, Shane lui arracha le fusil des mains et Columbus n'eut d'autre choix que de lui donner également. Puis, après avoir adressé un dernier regard noir à la blonde, il s'éloigna en sifflotant, comme s'il venait de commettre la meilleure action au monde.

« Connard, marmonna Andrea en partant à son tour. »

Little Rock se tourna vers son ami, encore interdite par cet échange. Ouah. Si elle avait fait profil bas cette fois-ci, elle ne promit pas que ce soit la même chose la prochaine fois. Oui, Shane Walsh venait d'inaugurer sa liste des _idiots qu'elle allait vite faire redescendre sur terre_.

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


	3. Un pied dans la tombe

**(Impardonnable d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais je ne vais pas m'étaler plus longtemps pour retenir votre lecture...)**

_Merci à Nnoxx, Ritournelle et Yamakii, bonne lecture !_

_Auparavant ; Après un raid plus ou moins catastrophique à Atlanta, Little Rock et Columbus se retrouvent à devoir cohabiter avec un groupe quelque peu bancal. Disposant d'informations sur Wichita, Daryl décide d'emmener Little Rock et Columbus sur les lieux de leur rencontre, mais sur place, ils ne trouvent qu'un nid de rôdeur. Au camp, les esprits s'échauffent entre Shane et Little Rock et cette dernière trouve un soutien inattendu en la personne d'Andrea._

_._

_Disclaimer ; Les paroles de début de chapitres sont issues des films Disney, les personnages sont issus de TWD et Zombieland qui ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Et heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs !_

.

* * *

**Premier Arc**

**CHAPITRE 3 : UN PIED DANS LA TOMBE**

_._

_« La bataille sera sans pitié__,_  
_Mais ce travail-là me plait__._  
_La mélodie des grognements__,_  
_Le contre-point des hurlements__,_  
_La symphonie du grand départ__,_  
_C'est mon chant d'espoir. »_

_Le Roi Lion 2_

_._

* * *

Les hurlements résonnaient dans les tympans de Little Rock, si bien qu'elle dut se boucher les oreilles pour les atténuer. Elle ferma également les yeux pour se couper du monde extérieur quand bien même la pénombre l'empêchait de voir correctement. La lumière de la Lune rendait leurs visages déformés d'autant plus monstrueux, ils n'étaient plus que des pantins désarticulés, la gueule ouverte. Des sortes de_ freaks_ et c'était bien la dernière image qu'elle souhaitait avoir en tête avant de mourir. Les cris déchiraient toujours la nuit, des coups de feu, parfois, et des pleurs de temps à autre. Mais c'était surtout les hurlements qui hantaient son esprit. Alors qu'elle se risquait à ouvrir les paupières, un coup dans son épaule la fit basculer en arrière. Elle tendit les bras pour se rattraper, mais seul l'air glissa entre ses doigts et c'est avec lourdeur qu'elle se cogna contre un arbre, la tête la première. Sa vision devint floue tandis qu'elle portait sa main à l'arrière de son crâne. Les cris s'intensifièrent, la distinction du réel de l'imaginaire fut plus dure. Au milieu de l'horreur, elle discerna un rire, puis un second. Elle fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant le rire si particulier d'Amy, avant que son esprit ne lâche définitivement prise et ne la ramène quelques heures plus tôt.

« Little Rock, c'est un drôle de nom, médita Amy, les yeux vers l'horizon. »

Les pieds dans l'eau, l'adolescente ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes auparavant, la jolie blonde lui avait proposé de l'accompagner au lac pour se rafraichir. La chaleur plus qu'accablante l'avait fait accepter, même si tout mettre sur le dos du soleil était de mauvaise foi. Amy était amusante et souriante, et c'était bien l'unique personne du groupe avec qui elle aurait accepté de passer une après-midi entière.

« Je peux t'appeler Rocky ?

\- Comme Rocky Balboa ? répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. »

Cela fit rire Amy, d'un rire si pur et si franc que l'adolescente ne put que s'y joindre.

« Tu mérites au moins ce surnom pour avoir tenu tête à Shane, assura la blondinette.

\- Ce n'est qu'un idiot.

\- Il essaye de garder le groupe en vie à tout prix. (Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne :) Mais ça n'excuse pas son comportement de rustre. J'aurais eu plus de courage, je lui en aurais déjà touché deux mots. »

Le soleil lui dévorant le visage, Little Rock mit sa main en visière puis, elle sentit un chapeau se déposer sur le haut de son crâne. Elle adressa un regard surpris à la jeune femme, ce à quoi elle lui répondit par un large sourire.

« Tu peux le garder, déclara cette dernière. Je préfère que tu n'aies pas d'insolation. »

Sa remarque la surprit d'autant plus. Ouah. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas rencontré de personnes aussi bonnes ? Suffisamment pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas.

« Dis, Amy, pourquoi t'es si gentille avec moi ? »

La blondinette haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas de réponse précise à apporter.

« Andrea m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop naïve.

\- Elle a raison, acquiesça Little Rock, mais sans méchanceté. »

Et Amy gloussa une nouvelle fois.

« Tu es une sacrée gamine, on te l'a déjà dit ?

\- Plein de fois ! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain, le prenant comme un compliment. »

Les sacrées gamines étaient dur à cerner, imprévisibles, pleines de vivacité et combatives. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait être parce que les filles de ce genre-là survivaient, quoiqu'il puisse advenir et devenir le casse-croûte d'un zombie n'était clairement pas dans ses projets futurs. Puis, elle laissa son regard se promener sur les alentours.

Une petite plage s'était improvisée sur le bord du lac. Quelques femmes lavaient le linge du groupe, dont Andrea, tandis que les quatre gamins du camp semblaient jouer au loup quand ils ne s'amusaient pas à s'éclabousser. Ils riaient et l'adolescente se demanda depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ri jusqu'aux larmes. Si elle avait deux ou trois ans de moins, elle se serait jointe à eux. Mais elle avait treize ans et le peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait s'était envolé le jour où Tallahassee lui avait appris à tirer. Ce jour-là, elle s'était considérée comme une adulte et personne ne l'avait fait redescendre sur terre. Shane, quant à lui, surveillait les alentours. Influencée par la vision négative qu'elle avait de lui, Little Rock ne vit qu'un coq qui se pavanait dans sa basse-cour. Si vous aviez demandé à Amy ce qu'elle avait vu, elle vous aurez répondu qu'il protégeait les plus faibles, comme il en avait l'habitude. Un peu plus loin, l'adolescente remarqua Columbus en grande discussion avec Glenn. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis le début de la matinée. Des sourires éclairaient constamment leurs visages, sans doute évoquaient-ils d'heureux souvenirs et, parfois, un rire parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle se détendit devant ce joli tableau, alors qu'elle ajoutait Glenn à la liste des non-bouseux. (Amy était en tête de liste ainsi que T-Dog, suivis de Rick et d'Andrea depuis qu'ils avaient pris sa défense la veille.)

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Little Rock se retrouva embarquée sur une petite embarcation, entre les deux sœurs blondes. Elles parlaient de leur enfance, comme si ça ne les gênait aucunement qu'une intrus se trouvait un milieu et, d'un côté, la jeune fille dut admettre que ça la fit sourire de les entendre papoter ainsi, comme si le monde n'avait pas fait une sortie de route. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque imaginer Wichita à sa droite, en train de se plaindre de la chaleur accablante et du fait que la barque lui fichait un mal de mer affreux.

« Eh, ça mord, Rocky ? questionna Amy avec le ton enjoué qui la caractérisait. »

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, quelque chose heurta le bateau. Elle vit un aileron couper la surface de l'eau avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du lac.

« Vous avez vu ça ? s'exclama Little Rock en tentant de se mettre debout. »

La barque tangua.

« Vu quoi ? interrogea la blondinette, sans se départir de son sourire. »

L'adolescente la dévisagea comme si elle était devenue folle. L'incompréhension passa dans son regard lorsque, brusquement, sa ligne se tendit. Les deux mains fermement enroulées autour de sa canne à pêche, cette dernière prête à se briser d'une seconde à l'autre, Little Rock comprit que c'était un combat perdu d'avance si personne ne venait lui prêter main forte. Pourtant, les deux sœurs ne bougèrent pas, le regard fixé sur leur ligne. Elle voulut leur crier de l'aider, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Un coup, plus violent que les autres, la fit perdre l'équilibre et elle plongea la tête la première dans le lac. Rapidement, ses poumons se vidèrent de tout leur oxygène tandis qu'elle sentait déjà l'eau s'y infiltrer. Ses mains ne voulaient pas lâcher la canne à pêche et ce poisson qui avait gobé son hameçon ne cessait de l'attirer de plus en plus profondément. La luminosité diminuait, ses oreilles se bouchèrent sous la pression tandis que la descente sembla durer des heures. Mais elle était toujours en vie malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas inspiré une pincée d'oxygène depuis plus d'une minute. L'évanouissement ne la guettait pas non plus. Elle subissait tout simplement la situation, incapable de faire le moindre geste, incapable de mourir.

Soudainement, elle sentit ses fesses rencontrer un sol dur. Le choc lui fit lâcher un petit cri et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre goutte d'eau l'entourant et que sa canne à pêche s'était évaporée. Tout était si sombre autour d'elle, on n'y voyait pas à un mètre. Elle ressentait la froideur des lieux, de la tristesse également, comme si tous les malheurs du monde s'étaient abattus sur ses frêles épaules. C'est alors qu'un projecteur s'alluma devant elle. En temps normal, le bruit l'aurait fait sursauter, mais aucune peur ne s'empara d'elle. Une personne capée s'avança jusqu'à s'arrêter sous la lumière.

« Salut, Rocky, souffla l'inconnu. »

Elle put presque ressentir l'odeur de putréfaction qui s'échappait de ses mots.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, Rocky ? »

Il avait la voix mourante. Puis, tout naturellement, sa cape glissa de ses épaules pour ne laisser apparaitre qu'une créature dont le squelette était visible par endroit alors qu'une poignée de cheveux couronnait le haut de son crâne, unique vestige de son apparence humaine. Little Rock écarquilla les yeux. Elle voulut reculer, mais son derrière semblait collé au sol.

« Tu ne me reconnais toujours pas ? réédita-t-il en quittant la lumière pour s'avancer jusqu'à elle. »

On aurait dit qu'il flottait au-dessus du sol, mimant la marche alors que sa plante des pieds ne touchait pas le sol. Elle pouvait presque discerner une trainée de fumée virevoltant après son passage. La créature s'accroupit, puis ses doigts décharnés se posèrent les uns après les autres avec délicatesse sur la peau nue de ses bras.

« Dis-le, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Dis-moi qui je suis. »

Elle secoua la tête, crispée au possible. Incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment, incapable de penser, elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon.

« Je suis ton pire cauchemar, ma petite, déclara-t-il en grimaçant un sourire. (Puis, sa voix s'éleva dans l'air et lui fouetta le visage :) Et Dieu te punira, Rocky, tu m'entends ? Il te punira ! »

Par automatisme de défense, la jeune fille ferma les paupières tandis qu'elle sentit ses doigts se planter dans sa peau. Cette fois-ci, une douleur se propagea le long de ses bras, mais elle l'entendait toujours hurler son surnom avec une rage sans précédent alors qu'il la secouait avec vergogne.

« Rocky ! Rocky, ouvre les yeux ! »

La voix lui paraissait plus féminine, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

« Rocky, je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! C'pas le moment de s'évanouir ! »

S'évanouir ? Le mot fut comme un déclic pour elle. Little Rock ouvrit alors les paupières pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Andrea. Elle cligna des yeux puis se détendit inexorablement en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Pourtant, les cris ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer dans sa tête. Andrea passa ses mains sous ses aisselles pour la remettre sur le pied. La brusquerie du geste lui fit avoir un haut-le-cœur. Pourquoi paraissait-elle si angoissée ? Pourquoi elle se trouvait dehors à une telle heure ? Et surtout, pourquoi un zombie trainait le pied jusqu'à elles ?

Cette dernière question la fit froncer les sourcils, avant de concentrer toute son attention sur le rôdeur. Les rouages de son cerveau se remirent à fonctionner correctement. Oh putain de merde ! Andrea se retourna pour l'apercevoir à son tour, mais au lieu de l'abattre sur le champ, elle força Little Rock à marcher jusqu'à la RV.

« Enferme-toi là-dedans, et n'en sors pas ! »

L'adolescente secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas être coincée encore quelque part, mais la blonde ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur sans lui demander son avis. La porte faillit se refermer sur sa cheville, mais elle la retira au bon moment. Little Rock se remit sur pied rapidement puis, alors qu'elle tendit le bras pour tourner la poignée, une main intercepta son avant-bras. Le geste, aussi bien que la fraicheur de la paume la fit sursauter.

« Les adultes nous ont interdit de sortir, déclara le petit Grimes. »

Elle se dégagea de son emprise, le fusillant du regard. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une masse humaine au fond et son regard s'adoucit. C'étaient les enfants du camp. On les avait forcés à entrer ici tandis que leurs parents se battaient contre la mort ou l'avaient déjà rejointe. L'une des gamines, Sophia, se retenait à grande peine de pleurer, mais lorsqu'un coup brutal se fit entendre contre la RV, un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Comme une trainée de poudre, tous se mirent à renifler et bientôt, l'air de l'habitacle fut lourd et pesant. Little Rock décida d'ignorer leurs pleurs pour se concentrer sur l'extérieur. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser livrer à eux-mêmes, surtout si un rôdeur venait à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur ou aussi pire, s'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux en vie… Elle médita sur cette dernière pensée, tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'une des vitres, posant ses mains à plat contre. En raison de l'obscurité, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour l'avertir qu'il y avait encore du mouvement dehors et que la bataille n'était pas encore finie. Sa respiration se condensait en buée contre la fenêtre avant de disparaitre aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Puis, une de ces horribles créatures se colla avec violence contre sa vitre. Elle sursauta, mais comme pétrifiée, elle fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de recul. Elle la dévisagea longuement, s'attardant sur sa mâchoire qui ressortait, la chair flétrie qui se détachait de ses joues, ses yeux sans pupilles. _Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme_ et, à cet instant précis, Little Rock prit pleinement conscience que le seul lien qui l'unissait aux zombies était leur vague apparence humaine. C'était tout. Ils n'étaient plus rien, juste une enveloppe corporelle habitée par elle ne savait quelle diablerie. Elle remarqua alors que ses mains se superposaient à celles du rôdeur, à travers la vitre, et cette constatation la troubla quelque peu. Du sang gicla soudainement sur la fenêtre et le zombie tomba au sol pour laisser place au visage de Shane, le regard dur.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers sa sœur et, pour la première fois, elle remercia Dieu de l'avoir fait quitter les bois dans la journée. Au moins, elle était en sécurité, pas comme elle et Columbus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Columbus, merde ! L'adolescente pressa sa tête contre la vitre avec le vague espoir de l'entrevoir, en vain. S'il venait à mourir… _Non, il ne mourra pas_, pensa-t-elle durement. Parce que même s'il n'était pas réputé pour être l'incarnation du courage, son intelligence lui avait sauvé plus d'une fois la vie et elle savait qu'il ne se ferait pas avoir aussi stupidement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit un gout salé s'immiscer entre ses lèvres qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, silencieusement. Elle était fatiguée, exténuée de toute cette mascarade. Elle souhaitait juste que tout redevienne à la normale à vagabonder à droite et à gauche avec son groupe. Même Tallahassee lui manquait et un sourire vint éclairer son visage quand elle l'imagina au milieu de tout ce carnage. Il aurait montré à ces bouseux comment un vrai homme se battait.

« Eh, Little Rock. »

Son regard se tourne vers Carl qui avait cessé de pleurer. En réalité, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait pleuré.

« Quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité. »

Mais le gamin ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il releva le menton, certainement pour se donner un peu plus de prestance, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je crois qu'on a un problème, répondit-il dans un chuchotement. »

Ce fut au tour de Little Rock de froncer les sourcils. Il était idiot ou il le faisait exprès ? Bien sûr qu'ils avaient un problème, le monde entier avait ce même problème depuis des mois ! Carl s'approcha doucement d'elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne fuit sans prévenir, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il donna un coup de tête en arrière.

« Eliza, déclara-t-il simplement. »

L'adolescente regarda derrière lui. Les autres enfants pleuraient toujours, mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne saurait dire quoi, cependant.

« Quoi, Eliza ?

\- Elle a été mordue. »

Sa réponse lui glaça le dos, tandis que Carl commençait à montrer des signes de nervosité. Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, ses mains ne cessaient de gigoter.

« T'es en train de paniquer ? questionna-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Parce que c'est clairement pas l'moment. »

Elle l'agrippa par le bras puis le força à se mettre derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. »

Elle se retint à grande peine de rouler des yeux, la situation étant déjà assez critique comme ça, et ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qui clochait au fond du van. Ils n'étaient plus que deux à pleurer. Pas trois.

« Sophia ? appela-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. »

La gamine arrêta de renifler, mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

« Lève-toi doucement, s'il te plait, et viens vers moi. »

Elle tendit la main pour l'inciter, mais Sophia considéra longuement son offre jusqu'à ce que Carl n'ajoute, d'une voix douce :

« Fais ce qu'elle te dit. »

La fille Peletier se releva donc puis traversa les quelques mètres les séparant. Dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, Little Rock l'attrapa à son tour par le bras et la poussa derrière elle. Elle se réceptionna tant bien que mal dans les bras de Carl, étouffant un cri de surprise.

« Louis ? Comment va ta sœur ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. »

Sa voix était légèrement brisée et elle dut prendre de grandes inspirations pour ne pas céder à la panique. Elle était la plus âgée, ces gamins comptaient sur elle, bon sang !

« Elle s'est endormie, répondit-il au milieu d'un sanglot. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta automatique. Merde, merde, merde ! Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, désormais et, en tout logique, elle allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Si elle avait mis aussi peu de temps pour succomber à sa blessure, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout pour eux.

« Louis, reprit-elle en essayant de cacher les trémolos de sa voix. Ça te dirait de venir plus près ? J'ai un secret à te dire. »

Elle n'avait strictement aucun secret à lui faire gober, mais cela capta tout de même l'attention du jeune garçon. Il releva la tête vers elle, puis observa sa sœur.

« Eliza dort, tu n'as pas besoin de la réveiller, continua-t-elle. Je lui dirais le secret quand elle se réveillera. »

La proposition sembla convenir à Louis puisqu'il se leva. Alors qu'il avançait, Little Rock remarqua qu'Eliza commençait à s'agiter de soubresauts, comme si une quelconque force mystique était en train de la réanimer. Elle échangea un rapide regard avec Carl qui hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire. Comme pour Sophia, l'adolescente attendit qu'il soit à hauteur de sa main pour le tirer jusqu'aux deux autres enfants. Un grognement s'éleva dans l'habitacle. Louis tourna la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Ses mots moururent contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit sa grande sœur se lever avec la lenteur d'un rôdeur.

« Eliza ! cria-t-il en retournant sur ses pas. »

Mais le bras de Little Rock l'en empêcha et elle ordonna à Carl de maintenant le petit garçon au sol. Sophia avait recommencé à pleurer et, c'est dans cette ambiance angoissante que la survivante balaya du regard la pièce à la recherche d'une quelconque arme. Elle repéra un couteau de cuisine sur le plan de travail, à mi-distance d'Eliza et elle. Sans réfléchir, une seconde plus, elle l'attrapa avec agilité tandis que le rôdeur marchait déjà jusqu'à elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait en finir un au couteau et des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment s'y prendre ? Est-ce que ça allait s'enfoncer ? Est-ce que ça suffirait ? Néanmoins, ses interrogations furent toutes balayées lorsqu'elle sentit une main agripper son tee-shirt. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, avec toute la force dont elle était capable, elle planta son couteau de cuisine au milieu de son front.

Il y eut un moment de flottement qui lui sembla durer une éternité. Elle fixait ses grands yeux vides de vie, sa gueule ouverte et le dernier grognement qui s'en échappa avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière.

« Eliza ! hurla une nouvelle fois Louis, se ruant sa grande sœur. »

.

* * *

.

Doucement, Little Rock ouvrit les paupières. Combien de temps avait-elle somnolé ainsi ? Une ou deux heures, peut-être plus. En tout cas, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle n'entende plus de cris, ni de coups de feux à l'extérieur. Elle se remit sur pied rapidement, Carl ne la quitta pas du regard. Sophia, qui dormait sur son épaule, chercha une position confortable sans pour autant se réveiller tandis que le petit Louis était, lui-aussi, tombé de fatigue à force de pleurer et d'hurler le nom de sa sœur.

« Je sors, annonça-t-elle à l'intention de Carl.

\- On n'a pas le droit, rétorqua-t-il rapidement.

\- J'm'en fous. »

Et, ne souhaitant pas réveiller son amie, le fils Grimes laissa partir, à contrecœur, Little Rock. Par mesure de précaution, elle avait gardé le couteau de cuisine avec elle. Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, tandis que l'horreur de cette nuit apparaissait sous ses yeux. Le camp était ravagé, les tentes piétinées, le feu n'était plus que fumée et il n'y avait l'air d'avoir aucune âme vivante. Elle avança prudemment, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne le fasse sursauter. Durant quelques secondes, elle s'arrêta de respirer afin de mieux entendre. Un sanglot. Quelqu'un pleurait, et elle avait la vague impression de connaitre cette voix. Elle se dirigea vers l'origine du son, enjambant les divers cadavres jonchant sa route avant de se figer net. C'était Andrea. Andrea qui pleurait Amy, allongée au sol. A son tour, Little Rock sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que les souvenirs de son paradis avec la jolie blonde lui revenaient en mémoire. Les meilleurs partaient toujours en premier.

Alors qu'elle allait s'avancer, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Son cœur loupa un battement. Elle se retourna vivement, son couteau en main, mais son arme ne trancha que le vide. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle reconnut Rick et elle recula de quelques pas, bafouillant des excuses.

« Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Certains sont partis en voiture pour les éloigner. Tu n'as pas entendu les klaxons ? »

Elle secoua la tête tandis que Rick posait son regard sur Andrea.

« Et Columbus.. ? »

Il pinça ses lèvres et elle comprit qu'il n'en savait rien. Ou alors qu'il en savait trop et qu'il ne souhaitait pas le lui dire.

« Il était dans le groupe qui est parti. »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Personne n'était revenu, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il était en sécurité dans une voiture, elle en était persuadée. De toute manière, elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'espérer que tout allait bien pour lui. Pendant quelques secondes, seuls les pleurs d'Andrea brisèrent le silence.

« Rick, il s'est passé quelque chose dans la RV. »

Elle vit un éclair de panique passer dans son regard.

« Est-ce que Carl-…

\- Il est en vie, oui, coupa-t-elle. »

Little Rock posa ses yeux sur l'avocate, ne souhaitant pas affronter la réaction du shérif.

« J'ai tué Eliza. Elle… Elle s'était faite mordre, et elle allait tous nous bouffer si je ne faisais rien, et il y avait son petit frère, aussi, il arrêtait pas de pleurer, et Sophia qui criait, et, et… (Elle fit une pose, tentant de reprendre son calme.) J'ai pris un couteau et j'lui ai planté dans la tête. »

Elle regarda au loin, réprimant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle devait être forte, elle était une sacré gamine, pas une pleurnicharde de première.

« J'ai buté une enfant devant son petit frère, acheva-t-elle, sa voix se brisant à la fin de sa phrase. »

C'était dur, beaucoup trop dur à assumer. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir ruiné une famille, elle se dégoûtait presque et, même si elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, la culpabilité pesait toujours sur ses épaules. Elle ne voulait plus jouer aux adultes, ce n'était pas aussi marrant qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Maladroitement, Rick entoura ses épaules de son bras et l'attira contre lui. Ce geste la surprit d'abord, avant de se laisser aller.

« J'voulais pas la tuer, mais j'avais pas l'choix, renifla-t-elle contre son torse. J'devais le faire parce que les autres avaient trop peur. »

Ses pleurs rejoignirent ceux d'Andrea.

« Je sais, répondit Rick en s'abaissant à sa hauteur. Regarde-moi. (Il lui releva le menton.) Je suis désolé de ce que tu as dû faire, mais tu devais le faire. Tu as sauvé les enfants, dont Carl.

\- Mais… Les parents d'Eliza, ils vont-…

\- Chaque chose en son temps. »

Elle acquiesça, reniflant encore une fois. Il lui offrit un maigre sourire dénué de toute joie puis les ébouriffa les cheveux.

Quelques temps plus tard, le jour se leva, et Little Rock commença à faire le décompte des morts, inconsciemment. Amy était avec Andrea, il y avait Ed, partiellement dévoré sous une tente, Miranda, la mère d'Eliza et Louis. La liste était longue, treize autres personnes avaient également succombé. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le nombre de survivants étaient aussi importants. Shane, Lori et Carol furent les premiers à sortir des bois. A ce qu'elle avait compris, Shane avait aidé les deux mamans à grimper dans un arbre, à l'abri des griffes des rôdeurs et elles y étaient restées jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne les chercher. Lori se jeta dans les bras de son mari avant de fondre en larmes. Elle lui demanda si Carl allait bien, il lui répondit par la positive et ses pleurs redoublèrent, mais cette fois-ci de joie._ Au moins une qui avait sa famille en entier_, pensa amèrement Little Rock. Glenn et Columbus furent les suivants et elle ne résista pas à la tentation de lui sauter dessus. Le choc de l'impact le fit basculer en arrière.

« T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, j'ai cru que t'étais mort ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu honteuse.

\- Comme un boomerang, Rocky, on m'envoie loin, mais je reviens toujours, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire. »

C'est alors qu'un coup de feu les fit tous sursauter. Les regards convergèrent en direction de la détonation tandis que Little Rock perdait peu à peu son sourire. Andrea venait tout bonnement de mettre une balle dans la tête de sa petite sœur et soudain, le fait d'avoir abattu Eliza lui sembla bien ridicule à côté de ça. Bientôt, les survivants restant arrivèrent, tous dépassés par la nuit d'enfer qu'ils venaient de vivre. Morales s'était écroulé en découvrant le corps de sa femme et de sa fille tandis que son fils s'était muré dans le silence. Des vies brisées, des hommes brisés.

« On doit partir, annonça Shane à l'attention de tout le groupe.

\- Pour aller où ? rétorqua T-Dog. Si on est pas sécurité ici, où est-ce qu'on le sera ?

\- A Fort Benning. »

Columbus tiqua à l'entente de ce nom. Fort Benning était une base de la US Army, dans la région de Columbus, justement. Il se rappela alors que Wichita lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien là-bas.

« Fort Benning est tombé, répliqua-t-il.

\- Le CDC serait plus judicieux, ajouta Rick. »

Finalement, il fut voté que le CDC serait leur prochaine destination.

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, annonça Little Rock en croisant les bras. Je dois retrouver ma sœur.

\- Moi, non plus, intervint alors Daryl, à sa surprise. J'partirai pas sans mon frangin. »

Shane voulut leur répondre qu'ils se passeraient bien de leur présence, mais Rick le devança, déclara qu'un petit groupe pouvait partir à Atlanta, retrouver Merle. Après l'avoir abandonné sur ce toit, c'était bien le minimum qu'ils pouvaient faire. Les protestations de Lori furent ignorées et le groupe comportant Rick, Daryl, Glenn et T-Dog partirent peu de temps après. Le reste de la journée se passa dans le silence. On transportait les corps dans les trous que Jim –_qui s'était fait griffé le bras_\- avaient creusés la veille, on laissait des fleurs, on priait, on pleurait les défunts, mais on ne parlait pas. Little Rock resta tout la journée avec Andrea. Elles n'échangèrent aucune parole, assises devant la tombe de fortune d'Amy. Elles ne se tinrent même pas la main pour se soutenir, la présence de l'une et de l'autre suffisant largement.

Au coucher du soleil, le groupe chargé de retrouver Merle revint, mais sans ce dernier. Daryl s'enfonça d'un pas rageur dans la forêt, tandis que T-Dog venait à la rencontre de Little Rock. Elle le dévisagea longuement sans prononcer le moindre mot, avant qu'il ne relève le bas de son pantalon.

« Plus de marques, lui fit-il remarquer. »

Elle esquissa un maigre sourire, sans que le cœur n'y soit. Il n'insista pas, comprenant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas tenir une quelconque conversation puis se retourna vers Shane en l'entendant se racler la gorge.

« Réunissez tout ce qui pourra nous être utile pour le voyage, nous partons pour le CDC dans une heure. »

Cette annonce fit réagir Little Rock qui releva brusquement la tête. Son cou craqua, elle grimaça, mais ignora bien vite la douleur.

« On reste ici, nous, intervint-elle en englobant Columbus et elle dans le nous. »

Shane haussa les épaules, comme si leur décision l'importait peu. Il lui tournait d'ailleurs déjà le dos lorsqu'elle l'interpella une seconde fois.

« Et nos armes ? »

Il se contenta de la regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Quelles armes ? rétorqua-t-il. Le groupe en a besoin pour se défendre, si vous les voulez, il faut nous suivre.

\- Nos vies ne sont pas importantes ? répliqua-t-elle presque immédiatement, alors qu'elle sentait la main de T-Dog se poser sur son épaule, l'intimant de se calmer.

\- On a des enfants à protéger.

\- Et moi, alors ? »

Encore une fois, sa voix se brisa presque. La nuit avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, elle était exténuée comme tous les autres, mais le chantage auquel s'amusait à jouer Shane ne faisait que la fatiguer d'avantage. Et quand elle était fatiguée, la colère prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

« Connard, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, pour elle-même. »

Persuadée qu'elle serait la seule à entendre cette insulte, elle eut un bref sursaut lorsque Shane se retourna, d'une lenteur exagérée. Le silence était tombé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Little Rock releva le menton, en signe de provocation. Encore un geste stupide qu'elle ne tarderait pas à regretter.

« J'ai dit : Connard, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus distincte, mais pas assurée pour autant. »

La mâchoire de l'homme se contracta et, pour lui aussi, la colère prit le pas sur tout le reste. Dix mètres tout au plus les séparait et, vu l'allure à laquelle il avançait jusqu'à elle, elle s'attendait à prendre une claque magistrale d'ici deux ou trois secondes.

.

.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


End file.
